Qu'importe ce que tu veux, tu es à moi
by Milton63
Summary: Le jour de la rentrée à Poudlard de Draco, ce dernier apprend une terrible nouvelle de la part de ses parents. C'est la douche froide pour celui-ci. Plus jamais il ne se verra comme avant, plus jamais les choses ne seront comme avant. C'est un nouveau départ, et des plus mouvementé lorsqu'Hermione entre en scène. (Histoire qui se situe au début du 6ème tome) HG/DM et autres.
1. Prologue

_**~ Qu'importe ce que tu veux, tu es à moi ~ **_

**Bonjour à tous et à toutes !**

**Alors, aujourd'hui me voilà pour la première fois sur fanfiction ! Je me suis enfin décidée (ahem...) de publier quelque chose ici. :)**

**Depuis déjà trèèèès longtemps, je viens ici lire vos écrits, tous plus beau les uns que les autres ! En effet, les livres coûtent malheureusement très cher (trop T_T), et je trouve que de découvrir des talents ici, c'est plutôt stupéfiant!**

**Alors, en cette soirée plutôt froide.. Je me lance pour ma première fic! Cette fic sera essentiellement basée sur la relation entre Draco et Hermione, mais aussi des autres je pense !**

**Je n'ai encore aucune idée de la trame de cette histoire, mais je suis plutôt... Pas mal inspirée! **

**Je m'excuse d'avance si parfois je ne posterai pas, mais je suis en faculté de médecine, et l'écriture et la lecture reste les seuls à côté que je m'octroie. Mais parfois, travail oblige, je ne pourrai pas écrire beaucoup par jour. Soyez donc indulgent avec moi!**

**Je vous laisse donc à la lecture de ce premier chapitre, on se retrouve plus bas! **

**PS : Les personnages et tout le tralala appartiennent à J.K Rowling ! L'histoire vient en revanche de ma petite tête ;). **

* * *

_Prologue - **Le réveil du serpent**_

Ce jour matin là, mes paupières se sont ouvertes plus tôt que d'habitude. J'avais toujours cette sensation de fatigue que ne me quittait plus depuis quelques semaines déjà. Je passais la plupart de mon temps à dormir et à manger. Je ne savais plus quoi donner à mon corps pour qu'il se sente bien. Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il avait besoin. Alors je dormais plus qu'il ne fallait, pensant que peut-être la fatigue était la cause de mes maux.

Aujourd'hui était le grand jour, c'était la rentrée à Poudlard. Je me redressai dans mon lit, et observai les alentours. Ma chambre était spacieuse, dans les tons vert et argent, aux couleurs de ma maison Serpentard. Les draps de mon lit étaient en soie vert, le papier peint de mes murs étaient argenté. Tout était là pour me rappelait que ma deuxième maison était à Poudlard. Dans un coin trônait ma valise et mon balai. J'étais prêt.

J'étais vraiment pressé de m'y rendre. Je ne verrai plus mon père, je n'aurai plus à supporter ses incessantes remarques acerbes à mon égard. Ma mère allait me manquer cette année. Narcissa Malfoy. La femme la plus belle qu'il m'est été donné de voir. Elle était grande, fine, et sa bonne humeur était un rayon de soleil pour moi. Elle ne méritait pas de finir avec mon père. Quand j'étais seul avec elle je pouvais me permettre d'être moi-même. Lorsque quelqu'un d'autre était présent, je devais remettre mon masque : hautain, sûr de moi, méprisant à souhait.

Je me levai de mon lit, en boxer, lorsque ma mère entra dans ma chambre. Son visage était fermé, elle paraissait inquiète. Ce n'était jamais bon signe.

-_ Draco, viens, ton père et moi devons te parler_, chuchota Narcissa.

-_ J'arrive tout de suite mère._

Et elle repartie, sans un mot. J'entendais le bruit de ses chaussures s'éloigner dans l'un des nombreux couloirs du manoir. Elle partait dans la direction du salon, c'était donc là bas que je devais aller.

Il était rare que mon père soit encore là à cette heure. Cette conversation risquait soit d'être très importante, soit de mal se passer.

Je me motivais alors pour sortir de ce lit et de m'habiller. Afin de me détendre avant cette fameuse conversation, je me dirigeais vers ma salle de bain personnelle. Je me plongeais sous l'eau bouillante afin de laver. J'aimais cette sensation de chaleur que procure l'eau, la façon dont ma peau devenait rouge à ce contact. J'aimais ressentir quelque chose. Je m'habillais simplement, un tee-shirt moulant blanc et un jean noir. Une légère veste par-dessus ferait l'affaire.

Je sorti de ma chambre et pris la même direction que ma mère précédemment. Lorsque j'entrais dans le salon, je vis ma mère assise dans le canapé en cuir, tandis que mon père était debout et regardait le paysage extérieur qui donnait sur une forêt.

- _Père, mère, vous vouliez me parler ?_

Lucius ne réagit pas, mais la tension qui émanait de son corps me prouvait qu'il m'avait entendu. Narcissa se leva me rejoindre, elle me prit dans ses bras, et posa un léger baiser sur mon front avant de retourner s'asseoir.

-_ Draco, il est temps que ta mère et moi t'avouons quelque chose. Nous voulions te cacher ça le plus longtemps possible, mais aujourd'hui il est trop tard. Nous pensions que tu passerais à travers ça. Mais, ton comportement de ces dernières semaines nous prouve que malheureusement, nos craintes étaient fondées._

Le mépris emplissait ses paroles. Je regardais mon père qui s'était enfin retourner vers moi sans comprendre ce qu'il en retournait. Il est vrai que depuis quelque temps, je ne suis pas au meilleur de ma forme. Je suis beaucoup plus irritable, mais c'est un comportement presque habituel chez moi. J'ai ce sentiment d'avoir faim, et soif à chaque instant. Mais c'est normal aussi pour un jeune adulte, nous avons besoin de cela.

Je le fixai, lui intimant de poursuivre.

- _Draco, ce que ton père essaye de dire,_ poursuivit Narcissa,_ c'est que tu n'es pas… Pour autant dire un « pur sang ». Attends avant de nous poser des questions ! Ne panique surtout pas ! Mais… Tu as beaucoup faim non depuis quelque temps ? Tu ne te sens jamais satisfait ? Ton corps réclame quelque chose que tu ne semble pas pouvoir lui donner ?_

_- Mais enfin, mère, père, expliquez moi à la fin ! Que me cachez-vous ?_

Je commençais à m'énerver. Qu'est-ce que mes parents ont pus me cacher ? Quelle chose ont-ils pus ne pas me révéler ? Moi ? Ne pas être un sang pur ? Alors que depuis ma naissance, mon père me rabâche que nous, les Malfoy, les purs sangs les plus connus, sommes supérieurs aux sang-de-bourbe, au sang mêlé et aux traîtres à leur sang ?

Je ne pouvais pas le croire. Je devenais quoi pour eux ? Je voyais dans les yeux de ma mère de la compassion, de la tristesse, de l'appréhension. Dans ceux de mon père, je voyais le dégoût Je voyais ce que j'ai toujours vu dans les yeux de mon père.

-_ Mon fils, tu es un vampire._

La bombe était lâchée.

* * *

**Voilà, c'est tout pour cet épilogue. J'espère que ça vous aura plus, même si pour le moment... Bah y'a pas grand chose ! C'est juste un petit avant gout. **

**Ce que j'attends surtout, c'est des conseils et des avis, donc surtout, n'hésitez pas à me laisser quelques avis...**

**Je tiens aussi à préciser que je ne suis pas très "forte" en dialogue. Je préfère largement les écrits aux dialogues, mais malheureusement, il faut bien que parfois les personnages parlent, mais des conseils et astuces par rapport à cela ne serait pas de refus. :)**

**Au passage, je cherche un correcteur / correctrice, parce que je fais surement des fautes d'orthographes (et oui malheureusement, l'habitude d'abréger pendant les cours...**

**A la prochaine ;)**


	2. Chapitre 1

**Bonjour à tous !**

**Me revoilà avec le premier chapitre ! **

**Je sais pas quand je posterai, je ne peux pas donner de dates précises, étant donner que mes cours restent assez irréguliers, je ferai le maximum à chaque fois mais je ne peux rien vous promettre.  
Je suppose qu'il serait possible de faire un chapitre par semaine, mais en tout cas, minimum un chapitre toutes les deux semaines pendant les grosses périodes de révisions. **

**Mes chapitres seront plutôt court (ici environ 1500 mots), mais le prochain chapitre fera 1000 mots, car je trouve que c'est plus simple de rester concentrer et d'avoir envie de continuer à écrire en postant des petits chapitres assez souvent, plutôt qu'un gros chapitre tous les 6 mois. Enfin après c'est mon avis !**

**Je tiens aussi à préciser que dans mon histoire, il n'y a pas de vous-savez-qui, car il est bel et bien mort lorsqu'Harry était petit. En revanche, les mangemorts sont toujours présents, et gardent en tête ses idéaux.**

**En tout cas, si vous voyez des fautes, n'hésitez surtout pas à me le faire remarquer ;)**

* * *

**Lana NEMESIS : Voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira ;)**

**MissGryffi : Merci beaucoup, tu me diras ce que tu pense de ce chapitre!**

**Celtia : Ah oui, moi aussi j'aime beaucoup les fictions où Draco est un vampire, ou même un veela (mais pour ce dernier, j'ai trouvé ça compliqué de faire une fiction qui serait différente des autres déjà existante..). Du coup je me suis lancée sur ce thème et j'espère alors que ça sera à la hauteur de tes attentes ;)**

**chilou : Et bien à la rigueur, pourquoi pas si tu veux bien me corriger ^^, je pense que de l'aide serait la bienvenue non ? Je n'arrive pas à me rendre compte du nombre d'erreurs que je peux faire... Et pour ce qui est des caractéristiques que je lui donnerais... Ça tu le verras plus tard. :)**

**Sarah : Hé bien voilà, le premier chapitre est là ;) bonne lecture, et merci. :)**

* * *

_Chapitre 1 : **Nier et se**_** retrouver**_**  
**_

_**¤ POV Draco ¤**_

Ma première réaction fût de nier. Les vampires, ça n'existe pas n'est-ce pas ? Ce n'est qu'un mythe, une légende que l'on raconte aux enfants pour leur montrer que dehors, la vie n'est pas toute rose. Que la vie n'est pas faite que de joie, de bonheur et d'amour. Non la vie est pire que ça. Elle est méprisable, blessante, vile, parfois même sournoise. Elle nous retire tout ce qui pourrait faire notre bonheur. Elle nous donne un père violent, une mère soumise, qui subit sans un mot. Et un fils indigne à sa famille.

Les sorciers sont censés être un mythe, les loups garous aussi. Et pourtant ils existent. Alors en quoi ces buveurs de sang ne pourraient-ils pas exister ?

C'est la question à mille gallions.

Haine.

Déception.

Trahison.

Haine.

Déception.

Trahison.

Ces trois mots tournent encore et encore dans ma tête. Haine, déception, trahison. A cette heure là, je ne suis sûrement plus rien aux yeux de mon père. Je ne suis plus le fils prodige, doué sur un balai, doué avec une baguette, doué pour faire une potion comme Rogue, mon parrain. Je ne suis plus pur. Je ne fais plus partie de cette famille si puissante, cette famille qui se dit noble.

Mais je ne comprends toujours pas certains points. Un vampire ? Les vampires sont censés être assoiffés de sang ? Provocateur, violent, calculateur. Les trois premiers mots qui me viennent à l'esprit en pensant à ces êtres. Horripilant.

Haine, déception, trahison. Le mal de tête commence à se montrer. Il faut que j'arrête ma réflexion. Je sens ma propre colère émaner de mon corps. Les meubles autour de moi tremblent. On entend même le tintement d'un verre d'eau posé sur la table de nuit.

Je pousse alors un cri de désespoir. Pourquoi moi ?

C'est alors que je remarque une pile de livres posée sur un meuble. A leur couleur, je devine le contenu. Surement mère qui les avait déposés ici. Je me sert alors de ma baguette pour les faire léviter jusqu'à ma valise. Il faut maintenant que je trouve le temps de les lire. Sûrement quand je serai à Poudlard.

* * *

_**¤ POV Hermione ¤**_

Cela fait maintenant deux jours que je suis arrivée au Terrier. J'ai passé quelques semaines de vacances avec mes parents en France, et le reste du temps, je suis restée enfermer dans ma chambre à lire, et encore à lire. L'histoire de Poudlard, sans conteste le meilleur, commence d'ailleurs à s'user au niveau de la rainure. Il faudra que je songe à m'en racheter un.

Au Terrier, je me sens comme chez moi. Nous sommes entourés de magie de partout et je considére les Weasley comme ma propre famille. A peine arrivé, Mme Weasley avait décrété qu'il fallait que je mange plus, je n'étais pas assez en chair selon elle.

Nous attendons l'arrivé de Harry pour demain, et c'est excité de ces retrouvailles que Ron et moi partons nous coucher.

Le lendemain matin, chose plutôt inconcevable, c'est Ron qui vient me réveiller. Lui que tout les matins il fallait qu'on le secoue, qu'on ouvre les rideaux, qu'on lui enlève la couette, et encore parfois qu'on lui verse un verre d'eau par la tête avant de réussir à lui ouvrir un œil.

-_ Hermione, Hermione, réveille toi ! Harry est là, Harry est à la maison_ ! s'écria t'il.

Je me relève d'un bond, la bonne humeur me gagnant. On se dirige sans un bruit en direction de la chambre des jumeaux Weasley, où dort Harry profondément. Ron ouvre d'un coup sec la porte, avant de se diriger vers les rideaux. Peut-être qu'il a décidé de se venger de ce que Ginny et moi lui faisons endurer pour le réveiller ?

Harry commence à se réveiller. On le voit chercher ses lunettes en tâtonnant du bout des doigts.

- _Squisspasse ?_

_- On ne savait pas que tu étais déjà là_ ! lui lance Ron d'une voix sonore et surexcitée.

Je vois alors Ron lui frapper le sommet du crâne, sans avoir le temps de lui en empêcher.

_- Ron, ne le frappe pas_ ! protestai-je

Harry a enfin retrouvé ses lunettes, il les met, et regarde autour de lui. Je n'ai pas l'impression qu'il nous ait reconnu. Cela doit être la lumière qui est trop vive et qui l'aveugle.

Ron se déplace alors pour se retrouver dans le champ de vision de notre meilleur ami. Il affiche un grand sourire.

- _Ca va ?_

-_ Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi bien,_ répond Harry.

Il masse l'endroit où Ron l'avait frappé, sûrement encore sonné de ce coup par surprise. Il se laisse alors retomber contre les oreillers.

_- Et toi ?_

_- Ca va pas mal_, dit Ron.

- _Tu es arrivé quand ? Maman vient juste de nous prévenir !_

_- Vers une heure du matin._

_- Comment se sont conduits les Moldus ? Ils t'ont bien traité ?_

_- Comme d'habitude,_ répond Harry, pendant que je m'assoit au bord du lit._ Ils ne m'ont pas beaucoup parlé mais je préfère ça. Et toi Hermione, ça va ?_

_- Oh très bien_, lui assurai-je.

Je le scrute intensément. J'essaye de savoir ce qu'il pense de la perte de son parrain, Sirius Black. Je sais qu'il l'aimait énormément, j'ai peur de ce que cette perte allé engendrer chez mon meilleur ami. Dormait-il bien toutes les nuits ? Faisait-il des cauchemars de sa mort la nuit comme il l'avait fait avec Cédric Digory ?

Je vois le combat qui devait se passer dans la tête du Survivant. Il ne veut pas parler de sa mort, ni de toute autre chose triste.

Il nous demande alors :

-_ Quelle heure est-il ? J'ai raté le petit déjeuner ?_

_- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Maman va te monter un plateau. Elle trouve que tu as l'air sous alimenté,_ dit Ron en levant les yeux au ciel. _Alors, quoi de neuf ?_

_- Rien d'extraordinaire. Que veux-tu qu'il se passe chez mon oncle et ma tante._

La conversation s'éternise encore en encore. Nous avons appris qu'Horace Slughorn sera notre nouveau professeur des potions, tandis que Rogue récupérera enfin son poste tant attendu de défense contre les forces du mal. Je pense que les choses ne pourront pas être pire que ça.

Nous continuons à parler de choses et d'autres. Harry allait alors donc avoir des cours particuliers de la part de Dumbledore. J'espère qu'il allait l'aider...

Nous sommes descendus dans la cuisine lorsque des hiboux arrivèrent.

Il y en a trois, dit Harry qui se précipite vers moi.

-_ Un pour chacun de nous,_ murmurai-je, terrifiée._ Oh, non… Oh, non… Oh, non…_

Je prend les bras d'Harry et Ron. Chacune des trois chouettes hulottes portent une grande enveloppe carrée.

_- Oh, non,_ couinai-je

Mme Weasley se glisse entre nous afin d'ouvrir la fenêtre, par où les chouettes s'engouffrèrent.

Je m'approche de la chouette de droite qui tient l'enveloppe qui m'est adressé. Je respire profondément, m'attendant au pire. Je sais que j'ai raté mon examen, j'en suis sure. Si j'arrive à obtenir au moins un optimal, ça serait trop. Je savais qu'il aurait fallu que je travaille plus. Je n'aurai jamais dus me détendre autant. Je dois le faire. Je dois l'ouvrir, pour en avoir le cœur net. Mes mains tremblent tellement je suis angoissée.

J'ouvre l'enveloppe et en sort le parchemin qu'elle contient.

BREVET UNIVERSEL DE SORCELLERIE ELEMENTAIRE

_Le candidat est admis s'il obtient l'une des notes suivantes :_

_Optimal (O)_

_Effort Exceptionnel (E)_

_Acceptable (A)_

_Le candidat est recalé s'il obtient l'une des notes suivantes :_

_Piètre (P)_

_Désolant (D)_

_Troll (T)_

HERMIONE GRANGER A OBTENU :

_Astronomie O_

_Soins aux créatures magiques O_

_Sortilèges O_

_Défense contre les forces du mal E_

_Divination O_

_Botanique O_

_Histoire de la magie O_

_Potions O_

_Métamorphose O_

Je n'en crois pas mes yeux. Je relis encore une fois, puis une deuxième fois la feuille qui est entre mes mains. J'ai réussi. 9 optimal et 1 Effort Exceptionnel. C'est beaucoup plus que ce à quoi je m'attendais. Ron s'approche de moi pour regarder mes résultats. Je me doutais que ces résultats seraient beaucoup moins bons que les miens. J'avais essayé de l'aider l'année dernière pour réviser, mais c'était une cause perdue. Il était incapable de rester concentrer, la faim le dérangeant toujours.

- _Tu dois être très déçue, non ?_

J'hoche la tête, parce que oui je suis déçue de ne pas avoir eus que des optimales. Je sais que j'aurai pus avoir plus ! Harry quand a lui éclate de rire.

_- Eh bien, maintenant, nous allons préparer nos ASPIC !_ dit Ron avec un sourire. _Maman, il reste des saucisses ?_

* * *

**Et bien voilà, c'est tout pour ce premier chapitre !**

**Pour le moment, je reste sur la trame du livre, reprenant des dialogues pour faire plus "réel", dans le thème de l'histoire principale. Je pense que par la suite je dévierais un peu plus, mais pour le début, je préfère me baser sur ces faits.**

**Si vous avez des suggestions de choses que vous aimeriez avoir, n'hésitez pas non plus à m'en faire part, et si vous avez des questions, sur moi, ou sur l'histoire je suis évidemment disponible ! ;)**

**Le chapitre 2 est prêt, mais je préfère attendre avant de le poster, pour garder un minimum d'avance sur l'histoire.**

**Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne soirée, et puis...**

**A bientôt :)**


	3. Chapitre 2

**Bonjour tout le monde !**_  
_

**Me revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre! Celui-ci est uniquement du point de vue d'Hermione, car j'ai préféré faire pour le chapitre suivant uniquement un point de vue Draco. **

**Trève de blabla, je ne sais plus quoi dire!**

* * *

**Pour répondre à une Review de Rosabella01, en effet pour vous il peut y avoir quelques incohérence. Du coup je tiens à m'expliquer :**

**Pour moi effectivement Voldy à vraiment disparut, mais comme je l'ai dis dans le chapitre précédent, les mangemorts qui sont toujours libres comptent "suivre les idéaux de Voldy", j'entends par là, que les mangemorts sont présents, et que, non pas par Voldy, mais par eux-même, ils ont libéré les mangemorts d'Azkaban. **

**Cedric est bien mort, car, toujours dans la même trame de pensée, les mangemorts avaient pour but d'éliminer Harry, responsable de la mort de le vénéré maître (mais évidemment, cela échoue).  
**

**Je ne m'étais même pas posée la question que ce genre de détail aurait pus vous faire tilt, mais tant qu'à faire, autant expliquer. :)**

**Sinon pour répondre à ta question de comment je vois Draco en vampire.. Et bien je dirai que certaines caractéristiques appartiendront à un peu toutes ces livres, mais en même temps à aucuns d'eux... Avec certains traits de Trueblood. **

**_MissGryffi_ : Merci beaucoup ;)**

**Guest :**** Et voilààà la suite ! :D**

**Jenifael09 : Oui oui il y aura une suite, il y aura même une fin ! ;)**

**Aurelie Malfoy : C'est gentil, merci à toi, en espérant revoir de tes nouvelles. :)**

* * *

_Chapitre 2 – __**Une arrivée comme une autre**_

_**¤ POV Hermione ¤**_

Pendant les quelques semaines qui restaient avant la rentrée à Poudlard, Ron, Harry, Ginny et moi avions passé la plupart de notre temps dans le jardin du terrier. Parfois nous jouions au Quiddich en double, Ron avec Ginny, et Harry et moi ensemble. La plupart du temps, nos parties étaient équilibrées malgré mon manque de maîtrise sur un balai. J'ai horreur de la hauteur, ce qui fait que je n'aidais pas vraiment Harry à gagner.

Le soir, c'était l'horreur qui nous gagnait à chaque repas. Nous apprenions quotidiennement divers disparitions et accidents qui surgissaient en lisant _La Gazette du sorcier_. Une des disparitions concernée Ollivander, le fabriquant de baguette. Et c'est en continuant ce train-train habituel que les vacances se terminèrent.

Le jour de la rentrée à Poudlard, dans le trajet en train dans le Poudlard express, Ron, Luna, Neuville et moi étions resté tous les trois dans notre compartiment. Harry était parti suite à une invitation du professeur Slughorn.

Une fois arrivés à Poudlard, nous primes les charrettes qui nous amenaient jusqu'à l'école. Le trajet s'effectua dans l'excitation d'une nouvelle année scolaire.

Lorsque nous arrivons dans la grande salle, nous voyons la fouine de Malfoy discuter avec Dumbledore. Mais que peuvent-ils bien se dire ces deux là ? En tout cas lui, je n'étais pas pressée de le revoir. Voilà maintenant 6 ans qu'il fait de ma vie un enfer. Il m'humiliait dès que l'occasion se présenter. Me rabaissant plus bas que terre. En 3ème année j'avais eut ma première vengeance lorsque je lui avais donné un coup de poing. Je me rappelle encore le plaisir que ça avait été de sentir son nez craquer sous mon coup. Par Merlin, je recommencerai encore et encore si je le pouvais !

La répartition dans les maisons se passa de la même manière qu'habituellement. Puis enfin le banquet commença. Ayant pris l'habitude de manger plus que de raison au Terrier à cause de Mme Weasley, Ron, Ginny, Harry et moi mangeons démesurément. Enfin bien sur, il était impossible de battre Ron à un concours de nourriture. Il me semble d'ailleurs que je ne l'ai jamais vu rassasier.

A la fin de repas, nous partons chacun de notre côté dans notre maison respective. Notre salle commune est identique aux années précédentes. Dans les tons rouge et or, elle dispose de plusieurs canapés, assez grands pour chacun des élèves de Gryffondor. Dans un coin se trouve la cheminée autour de laquelle nous aimions nous retrouver. C'était notre coin à nous.

Avec Ginny, nous nous dirigeons vers notre dortoir, tandis que Ron et Harry allèrent dans le leur. Nous sommes à côté, comme la plupart du temps. C'est ma meilleure amie, et c'est avec elle que j'aime tout partager.

- _Alors Ginny, les amours ?_ lui demandai-je

- _Eh bien, les choses n'ont toujours pas changées. J'ai l'impression qu'il ne me remarquera jamais. Je ne sais plus quoi faire._

- _Lance-toi. Un jour où l'autre, c'est mon meilleur ami, je sais comment il est et il n'osera jamais faire le premier pas. Malheureusement, de nos jours, c'est à nous de faire tout le travail !_ rigolai-je

Ginny prit le polochon de son lit et c'est ainsi que commença une bataille d'oreiller. Nous ne pouvons pas nous arrêter de rigoler. Cela fait du bien de rire. J'aime sa compagnie. Elle est plus jeune que nous et pourtant si mature. Elle mérite d'être heureuse, surtout avec Harry. Le jour où il ouvrira enfin les yeux.

_- Et toi alors, miss prude ? Quelqu'un qui t'intéresse ?_ murmure-t-elle, soulevant les sourcils avec un grand sourire.

_- Ginny ! Je ne suis pas prude ! Je préfère juste… La présence moins compliquée des livres que celle d'un homme !_

Et c'était vrai. Je vois ce que l'amour fait tout autour de moi. Harry et Ginny qui n'ouvrent pas les yeux alors qu'ils sont fous l'un de l'autre. Et je me rappelle encore la souffrance qu'avait été ma séparation avec Krum. Je ne veux pas revivre ça. Je dois plus me concentrer sur mes études plutôt que sur les amours. Je suis encore jeune et j'ai le temps. Du moins c'est ce dont j'essaye de me convaincre.

- _Et Ron alors ? Il ne t'intéresse pas ? Ce que j'aimerai que tu sois ma belle sœur !_ s'extasie Ginny, imaginant sûrement les conséquences dans sa tête.

C'était peine perdue de discuter avec elle.

-_ Non Ginny, tu sais, Ron est mon meilleur ami au même titre qu'Harry. Il est parfois insupportable, grognon et colérique. Mais jamais je pourrai l'imaginer autrement que comme un ami._

_- Et pourtant, tu sais qu'il tient à toi non ? Plus qu'à une simple amie, j'en ai bien l'impression…_

_- Oui je sais bien, mais il sait très bien qu'il n'y aura rien de plus, il faut qu'il se le rentre dans la tête. Je ne ferai pas la bêtise de le perdre._

_- Ah Hermione ! Je te promets que cette année, je vais réussir à te trouver quelqu'un à ton goût ! Promesse de Weasley !_

Et nous changions de sujet, profitant autant l'une que l'autre du calme qui régnait dans le dortoir à cet instant. Je repensais alors à ce que ma meilleure amie venait de m'avouer. Alors comme ça, Ron pourrait ressentir des choses pour moi ? Peut-être que finalement… Non je devais m'en empêcher. Je ne veux pas de quelqu'un tout de suite dans ma vie. Il faut que je travaille, j'ai mes ASPIC à préparer, je ne peux pas me le permettre.

Je me demande aussi ce dont Harry et Ron sont en train de parler de leur côté. Ont-ils le même genre de conversation que celle que nous venions de partager ? Je ne pense pas. Ils doivent surement parler de Quidditch et des futures sélections auxquelles Ron veut participer.

Sur un commun accord, nous partons nous coucher. Demain, je voulais être en forme pour ma première journée de cours.

* * *

**Voilà voilà pour ce chapitre plutôt court! J'espère que ça vous aura plu, j'attends quelques reviews, parce que je me suis rendus compte que en faite, ça motive énormément de voir que notre travail plait ! Alors surtout n'hésitez pas à me faire plaisir :D **

**A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre. :)**


	4. Chapitre 3

**Me revoilà encore une fois pour un nouveau chapitre ! (Avouez que je ne vous fait pas attendre beaucoup hein !).**

**Je me suis basée au début sur la "vraie" origine (biblique je vous l'accorde) des vampires. Mais je trouvais que c'était la plus plausible (et j'allais franchement pas vous sortir un exposé que j'avais fais il y a quelques années déjà sur l'origine des vampires chez les égyptiens, grecques, les Huns, etc.. Parce que c'est franchement barbant et plutôt tiré par les cheveux!)**

**Pour ce qui est du "vampire" lui même, je dirai que c'est un mélange de tout, mais de rien en même temps! Et puis au final ça a donné ça dans mon esprit!**

**Je suis pas vraiment satisfaite de ce chapitre, mais je préfère le laisser comme ça, de toute façon, il fallait bien que j'explique ceci...**

**En tout cas bonne lecture ;)**

* * *

**Guest : Et non, toujours pas de scène Hermione/Draco, mais promis au prochain chapitre, il y en aura une ;). Je pose encore le décors là pour expliquer comment je vois les choses.**

**Aurelie Malfoy : Voilà la réponse à ta question, il s'agissait juste d'une petite mise au point sur les futurs appartements de Dray :)**

**Jenifael09 : Merci beaucoup ! Tu préférerai des chapitres plus longs? Mais si je fais des plus longs, je ne peux pas promettre d'en poster un tout les jours ou un tout les deux jours... A toi et aux autres de voir, je vous écouterez!**

**Lana NEMESIS : Ahaha, et en voilà un autre ! :)  
**

**Fleur : Tu m'as fais énormément plaisir ! Ce genre de review me donne envie de continuer ;). Alors effectivement, j'essayerai de poster les chapitres le plus rapidement possible tant que je le peux, pendant les vacances, je posterai moins souvent parce que mon chéri sera chez moi pendant deux semaines donc, dès que j'aurai le temps je posterai, mais il n'y aura pas un chapitre tous les jours... Mais je ferai mon possible! Et moi aussi, ma meilleure amie est comme ça aussi ;). J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira aussi, bien qu'à moi ce n'est pas le cas ^^**

* * *

_Chapitre 3 – _**Adam et Eve**

A mon arrivée dans l'école, Dumbledore était venu me trouver, prétextant un souci important à régler avec moi. Je sentais à ce moment là les regards appuyés dans mon dos. Il m'avait clairement expliqué qu'il était au courant de ma condition, et que pour des raisons de sécurité il avait préféré m'isoler des autres Serpentards afin d'éviter tout débordement. Génial, maintenant j'allais me faire harceler par mes comparses. Mais surtout pas Pansy. L'inépuisable face de bouledogue qui ne me lâchait plus depuis que j'avais enfin accepté de la sauter. La pire erreur de ma vie je crois. C'était ma meilleure amie à l'époque. Et en plus, je m'étais ennuyé. Elle avait écarté les cuisses et attendue que je finisse. Pas du tout ce à quoi je m'attendais de la part de la fille qui s'était faite sauter par tout Poudlard. Sauf peut être par le balafré et son copain Weasmoche. Sans compter que depuis, eh bien, je ne voulais plus rien partager avec elle. Même plus deux trois paroles. Par Merlin ce que j'aimerai oublier cette soirée là.

En parlant de ça, c'est à ce moment là que j'ai croisé le regard du trio d'inséparable. Les deux puceaux et la sainte nitouche. Cette satanée de sang-de-bourbe. Elle avait changé durant l'été. Elle avait grandi, ses formes s'étaient affinées. Elle était _plutôt _potable. Dans le genre miss-je-sais-tout.

Je bénéficie donc maintenant de mes propres appartements, plutôt spacieux d'ailleurs. Une chambre, un salon, une salle de bain. Vert et argent. Luxueux. Un si grand espace que moi seul peut profiter, parce que j'avais interdiction d'y inviter qui que ce soit. Alors comme ça Dumbledore me connait tant que ça ? Il devait sûrement se douter des petites orgies organisées dans les appartements des Serpentards.

Je suis donc maintenant assis dans mon lit, me demandant ce que j'allais bien pouvoir faire pour égayer mes soirées. Pourquoi ne pas m'instruire ? Après tout, ce n'est pas pour rien que mère m'a prêté ses livres. Je plonge alors ma main dans ma valise et en sort le premier livre.

«_L'Origine des vampires_».

Après tout, il faut bien commencer par le commencement.

«_Dieu avait créé la terre en 7 jours._

_Après quelques heures de repos et trouvant ce Paradis vide, il donna vie à Adam et Eve. Pourtant ces derniers firent un choix les conduisant à l'exclusion de l'Eden. Ils découvrirent la terre comme vous la connaissez, bien que la civilisation fût encore absente. L'amour les frappa et ainsi deux enfants naquirent. Ils se prénommèrent Abel et Caïn._

_Ils étaient tous deux aimés de Dieu, cependant des années plus tard, Caïn tua son frère, sous le sceau de la jalousie. Il reçu alors de Dieu, pour le punir d'avoir apporté la haine dans le monde, une punition céleste. Il le condamna à une soif éternelle de sang, et fut enfermé après avoir été changé en « monstre ».Il ne pouvait plus apprécier la vie et ses présents. _

_Les siècles passèrent, lorsque quelques hommes ouvrirent son tombeau. Sa soif insatiable allait enfin trouver un breuvage divin : le sang humain. Des massacres sans nom furent causés, mais il ne s'arrêta pas là. Il créa ses enfants. Les morts s'entassaient menant l'humanité à sa perte. »_

Ainsi donc l'origine des vampires était Moldus. Je me dégoûte encore plus. Je n'avais aucuns liens avec ces incapables, ils feraient mieux d'être mort plutôt que d'exister. Je me fais honte, je fais honte à ma famille. Haine, déception, trahison. Encore et toujours. Et maintenant je peux rajouter la honte à cette liste déjà trop longue. Qu'ai-je fais dans une autre vie pour que l'on s'acharne sur moi dans celle-là ?

Je dois cependant continuer ma lecture. J'ai été lâché dans la cage aux dragons, je n'ai pas d'autres moyens que d'apprendre ce que je suis dans des livres. Désespérant.

La question qui subsiste encore dans mon esprit est « pourquoi je ne sens aucune soif de sang ? »

«_ Il_ _est possible de devenir vampire de deux façons différentes. Tout d'abord, on peut devenir vampire en étant transformé. Le processus qui est utilisé est dangereux. En effet, le vampire doit vider le corps de sa victime jusqu'à la limite entre la vie et la mort. Une fois cela accomplie, il doit lui faire boire son propre sang. A son réveil, le nouveau-né sera vampire, comme son créateur. Il est aussi possible que le vampire ait des relations avec une femme. L'enfant qui naîtra pourra être soit vampire, soit humain si telle est la nature de la mère. Dans ce dernier cas de figure, il s'agira d'un de ses descendants qui héritera des gènes vampire. »_

Alors là, tout se mélange dans ma tête. Et moi dans tout ça ? Je n'ai jamais été mordu, cette possibilité est donc très peu probable. Ensuite, ma mère avoir une relation avec un autre homme ? Non, ça c'est juste impossible, sinon elle ne serait plus de ce monde. Et la ressemblance entre père et moi est trop frappante. Ainsi donc quelqu'un dans la famille du coté de ma mère ou de mon père était un vampire. Mais qui ?

« _Lorsqu'il s'agit d'un des descendants qui hérite de cette particularité, les conditions sont différentes. L'homme ne sera pas entièrement vampire tant qu'il ne rencontrera pas son âme-sœur. A partir de ses 17 ans, la part vampire la cherchera. Une fois sa moitié trouvé, il ne pourra boire que son sang et uniquement son sang. Une fois celui-ci ingéré pour la première fois, ses capacités vont commencer à se développer. Sa vue s'améliorera, son ouïe et son odorat de même. Il aura l'avantage, au contraire du né-vampire ou du vampire transformé, de ne pas être touché par le soleil. A partir de ce moment là, il sera pleinement vampire. Le vampire vieillira en même temps que sa compagne. Si leur choix se porte sur la transformation de celle-ci, alors les deux garderont cet âge définitif_. _»_

Une âme-sœur ? Ils se foutent de moi là ? Depuis quand j'ai quelqu'un qui m'est destiné ? Je ne laisserai certainement pas une personne autre que moi me dicter ma conduite et qui je dois fréquenter et baiser !

« _Lorsque le vampire prélève le sang de sa compagne, celui-ci gorgera en premier son sexe. C'est pour cette raison qu'à chaque fois qu'un vampire boit, cela s'accompagne irrémédiablement d'un acte sexuel. Il se peut que pour la compagne, lorsque celle-ci ne connait pas la condition du vampire, cet acte soit non-consenti. Mais n'ayez crainte, le charme et le pouvoir de séduction du vampire attirera sa proie jusqu'à ce qu'elle n'oppose aucune résistance._ _Le vampire possède un caractère très possessif et très fidèle. Il est physiquement incapable de satisfaire sexuellement aucunes autres femelles que sa compagne une fois que ça transformation s'est effectuée. Il en est de même qu'un sang autre que celui de son âme sœur est toxique, voir mortel pour le vampire_.»

Alors là je suis cuit. En plus de m'attribuer une « femme », le monstre en moi m'empêchera de sauter toutes les filles qui veulent bien partager ma couche ? Et par Merlin, elles sont nombreuses, et cette année je comptais bien en profiter ! Après tout, qui ne rêverait pas de partager son lit avec Draco Malfoy, tombeur de ces dames ?

Je pense que le pire pour moi serait que la chose souhaite Pansy comme âme-sœur.

Ou Granger.

Parce que les vampires ne peuvent-pas être gay, n'est-ce-pas ?

* * *

**Et voilà, c'est tout pour ce chapitre !**

**Il est un petit peu plus long que les autres, mais encore une fois, je préfère faire des chapitres de cette taille pour les poster le plus rapidement possible, plutôt que des chapitres beaucoup plus long postés toutes les deux semaines!**

**Mais après si vous voulez que je fasse des chapitres plus long, y'a pas de soucis! Mais je mettrai juste plus de temps pour les poster, à vous de voir ;)**

**Demain soir, je verrai si j'ai le temps d'en poster un, j'accompagne ma soeur au festival du court métrage, alors... Si j'ai le temps évidemment je posterai!**

**Je prends toujours toutes critiques ! ;)**

**Bonne soirée à vous. :)**


	5. Chapitre 4

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

**Me revoilà :)**

**Je vous livre ce soir le chapitre 4 en vous prévenant que demain il n'y aura pas de chapitre 5 puisque je suis de déménagement et je n'aurai surement pas le temps de passer ici pour vous poster la suite... Mais qui sait ! On verra :)**

**Bref, je vous laisse lire !**

* * *

**Jenifael09 : Merci beaucoup, et j'en prends note ;)**

**Lana NEMESIS, G****u****es****t****, et Roselia001, voilà la suite! Merci à vous pour vos messages :)**

* * *

_¤ POV __**Hermione ¤**_

Par Merlin je suis en retard. Hier je savais que je n'aurai pas dus parler avec Ginny aussi tard, et ce matin je n'ai pas réussi à me lever ! Maintenant je suis obligée de me dépêcher si je ne veux pas être mal vu dès le premier cours ! Parce que malgré notre souhait d'aller nous coucher, nous n'avions pas réussi, on avait tellement de chose à se raconter après tout ! C'est ma meilleure amie, et je ne peux me confier qu'à elle. Lui parler de mes envies, de mes doutes, de mes craintes.

Du point de vue de l'amour, bien que plus jeune que moi, elle a connu beaucoup plus de garçon que moi. Pas que je ne m'y intéresse beaucoup, mais après tout, je suis avide de connaissances, et l'amour m'intéresse aussi, il y a là une source inépuisable de choses à savoir.

Malheureusement ce genre de conversation avait attisé son envie de me caser avec quelqu'un. Et elle est maintenant plus que déterminer à me trouver quelqu'un pour « me réchauffer les soirs d'hiver », je cite. Et à cause de ça, me voilà maintenant en retard de 3 minutes par rapport à mon emploi du temps habituel !

Je n'ai même pas le temps de dompter mes indomptables cheveux. De toute façon c'est peine perdue depuis longtemps déjà !

C'est donc en courant que je suis obligée de traverser les couloirs pour rejoindre mon premier cours.

Sans m'en apercevoir, je percute un torse dur et me retrouve sur les fesses.

_- Ma parole, sale sang-de-bourbe, tu pourrais regarder où tu marche ! Où tu cours serait plus adapter d'ailleurs !_ hurle la personne que j'avais percutée.

_- Ferme la Malfoy !_

_- Dégage de mon chemin, tu vas le regretter ! Je vais devoir laver mes vêtements souillés, par ta faute !_

_- Tu n'es souillé que par toi-même, la fouine ! Rien que par ton nom ! vociférai-je, hors de moi._

Les mots dépassent trop vite ma pensée. Si ses yeux peuvent lancer des sors, je pense que je serai morte à l'heure qu'il est. Je crois qu'il n'a pas apprécié ma petite pique. Après tout il le cherche ! Après 6 ans d'enfers qu'il me fait vivre, ce n'est que minime !

_- Je t'interdis de parler mal de mon nom, Granger !_

_- Oh, et dis moi pourquoi ? Après tout, ton père fait partie des mangemorts toujours en liberté n'est-ce pas ?_

- _Si tu n'arrête pas maintenant, c'est moi qui vais te la faire fermer l'impure ! Et plus jamais tu ne pourras ouvrir ta sale petite bouche de sainte nitouche !_

Il me met hors de moi. Reste calme Hermione. Reste calme. Ne réponds pas, ne réponds pas. J'ai pris cette bonne résolution pendant l'été. Je ne dois plus répondre à ses attaques. Ca ne lui fait que trop plaisir à chaque fois.

- _Bonne journée, Malfoy. Moi aussi ça a été un plaisir de te revoir_.

Et je le laisse comme ça, la bouche grande ouverte. Au moins, je lui ai fait fermer son clapet. Après tout, "l'ignorance est le meilleur des mépris". C'est donc tout naturellement que je repars pour mes cours, la tête haute, et encore plus en retard que je l'étais quelque minutes au paravent. Je commence vraiment très mal ma première journée.

* * *

_¤ POV __**Draco ¤**_

Sale sang de bourbe ! La colère brouille mes sens, je sens un maelström d'émotions déferler en moi. Rage, haine, envie, et quelque chose sur lequel je n'arrive pas à mettre de mot. Une sensation nouvelle que je déteste déjà. Mon irritation n'avait jamais atteint un degré aussi élevé. Je ne comprends plus rien à ce qui m'arrive. Mon corps semble me demander quelque chose que je ne peux pas lui donner. Parce que je ne le comprenais pas. Comme si mes émotions ce sont accrues.

Granger avait touché mon point sensible. En voulant traiter mon père, elle avait traité ma mère. Et ma mère, je ne supporte pas qu'on dise du mal d'elle. Elle représente tout pour moi.

Granger ! Je ne comprends toujours pas comment elle peut me rendre comme ça. Elle ne représente pourtant rien ! Elle n'est qu'une erreur de la nature ! Elle ne devrait juste pas exister.

- _Que faites vous dans les couloirs, monsieur Malfoy, vous ne devriez pas être en cours avec le professeur Rogue à cette heure là ?_

C'est la vieille McGonagall. Je lui jette un simple regard, pour qu'elle comprenne que je l'avais entendu. Je n'ai pas l'intention de lui répondre, je ne pense pas que ma voix sera assez calme pour répondre à un professeur sans risquer de faire perdre des points à ma maison.

-_ Par Merlin, vos yeux ! Monsieur Malfoy, retournez dans vos appartements ! Il est hors de question que vous alliez en cours dans cet état, vous allez faire peur à tous vos camarades !_

Mes yeux ? Quoi mes yeux ? Depuis mon altercation avec Granger, ils me brûlent mais rien d'inquiétant cependant. Mais je décide de retourner dans mes appartements quand même. Après tout, ne pas aller en cours, je ne peux pas refuser.

Une fois arrivé à destination, je me dirige dans la salle de bain.

Et je n'en crois pas mes yeux. Et pas qu'à moitié. Ils ne sont plus argentés comme ils l'ont toujours été. Ils brillent d'un éclat nouveau. Un éclat violet. Semblables à de la lave en fusion, mes yeux flamboient.

Je ne supporte pas de voir ça. Je ne supporte pas de voir ce changement en moi.

Un changement. Un changement ? Depuis quand il est dit que je devais changer physiquement ?

Je tente de me contrôler, de me calmer, pour redevenir moi. Je ne veux pas ressembler à un monstre. Cela me rappelle trop que je ne suis plus si pur finalement. Et pourtant j'ose encore traiter Granger d'impure. Si seulement elle savait…

Je me dirige alors vers ma couche, je pense qu'une petite sieste ne me ferait que du bien. Et je prie pour que demain je me réveille, et me rend compte que ces deux derniers jours ne sont que des mauvais rêves.

Je suis normal, je suis normal.

Et c'est sur ces dernières pensées que je m'endors.

* * *

**Voilà un petit aperçu de la relation Hermione / Draco à ce stade, ils se détestent, mais Hermione décide enfin de passer outre son comportement. A mon avis je pense que c'est la meilleure chose à faire :)**

**J'attends de vos nouvelles, j'espère que vous avez aimé!**

**A bientôt. **


End file.
